Blackmail
by trulywicked
Summary: Sequal to Sasuke's Lost Bet: Sasuke gets even with Naruto but what will happen when a noblewoman they're assigned to escort home takes an interest in Naruto?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any characters thereof nor do I make any money from this fic.

Well I've FINALLY gotten this written after two, yes _two_ years. Yesh it took me forever. This is the sequal to _Sasuke's Lost Bet_ where Sasuke gets his revenge for the outfit and the piercing. I personally like the sound of Naruto's outfit better than Sasuke's and if I ever get my artistic skills to a level that I'm happy with I am so gonna draw it, if not well I can always commission someone. Now on to the fic.

_'thoughts'  
emphasis_

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I don't own Naruto.

Blackmail Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's face was bright red as he looked at himself in the outfit Sasuke had told him to put on. He was wearing a tight orange fishnet shirt under a short orange leather vest, low-riding skin-tight orange leather pants that had lace-up slits going up the front of each leg to the waist band, and calf high orange combat boots that laced up. He was also wearing fox ears and a fox tail that were yellow with red tips and an orange collar with a tag that read 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke'. _'Well at least it doesn't show as much skin as the outfit I made Sasuke wear.'_

Now one might wonder why Naruto was dressing in fishnet and leather and wearing fox ears and a tail. The answer was blackmail, plain and simple. Sasuke had discovered a little fact that Naruto didn't want anyone to know about and his price for not telling was one day where Naruto did whatever Sasuke said. Since Naruto was rather certain that the avenger was getting even with him for what he'd had Sasuke do when he'd won their bet, he was a little worried about just _what_ the Uchiha was going to make him do.

"Naruto are you done dressing yet?"

The blond jumped at the irritation in Sasuke's voice, "Yeah just a sec."

Naruto exited the bathroom and came face to face with Sasuke, who smirked salaciously at him, making the blond nervous.

"Uh Sasuke, what do you have planned for today?"

"You'll have to wait and see usuratonkachi, and it's Sasuke-sama for today."

Naruto sighed, "Okay Sasuke-sama, so where are we going?"

"We have to meet Kakashi and Sakura remember?"

"Oh yeah! Heh I forgot."

Sasuke clipped an orange leash onto Naruto's collar, "Somehow I'm not surprised in the least. Let's go dobe."

Naruto followed Sasuke out of the mansion with growing trepidation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the bridge Kakashi was already there. He'd been showing up on time lately due to threats from Iruka consisting of banishment to the couch and cold showers for a month each time he was late. When he saw the two young men he dropped his book in shock. Sakura turned to see what had surprised the copy-ninja and her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly bugged out.

"Uh Sasuke-kun? Why is Naruto dressed like that?"

"None of your business Sakura."

"Oookay then."

Kakashi picked his book up and dusted it off, "Well today's going to be interesting."

Naruto looked at the jonin. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Why do you say that Kakashi-sensei?"

"We have an escort mission today. We'll be escorting a young cousin of the damiyo."

Naruto was silently praying that the cousin would be a straight man but that hope was dashed with Kakashi's next words.

"She'll be meeting us in a few moments."

_'Please let her be ugly or gay or better yet both!' _The cousin came into view, she had delicate features, pale skin, black hair, and dark green eyes that looked Naruto and Sasuke up and down with a slight gleam of lust. Naruto nearly groaned. _'Shit, neither ugly nor gay. This is gonna be a long mission.'_

The young woman finished her perusal and turned her attention to Kakashi. She bowed, "Thank you for undertaking the task of escorting me to my cousin's home," she straightened and slid a look towards Naruto, "Might I inquire as to your names?"

Kakashi nodded, "The kunoichi is Haruno Sakura, the brunette is Uchiha Sasuke, the blond is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am Hatake Kakashi."

Her eyebrows arched, "Then I am truly honored to be protected by such legendary shinobi. The apprentice of Tsunade-sama, the Uchiha heir, the infamous Copy Ninja, and of course he who trained under the Toads Sage, who will one day be Hokage," she sent Naruto a beatific, flirtatious smile, "My name is Yukari."

Naruto blinked in surprise at her recognition of him and her obvious interest in him. In _him_, not Sasuke. Said Uchiha was scowling at Yukari but before he could say anything about her leering at Naruto, Sakura dug her elbow into his side and hissed at him, "You can scowl later Sasuke. For now suck it up, she's almost royalty and you could cause Naruto problems if you piss her off. One wrong word from her to the the damiyo could destroy any hope Naruto has of becoming Hokage."

Sasuke schooled his features into impassivity and rubbed his side while musing on the silencing effectiveness of Sakura's pointy little elbow.

Naruto bowed to the damiyo's cousin, "Thank you for your kind words Yukari-sama."

As he straightened, Yukari caught sight of the tag on the collar. _'Hmm the Uchiha's property huh? We'll see about that.' _Her smile slid into slight slyness, "I speak only the truth Uzumaki-san."  
Kakashi cleared his throat, "Yukari-sama we need to be on our way if we are to get you to your destination on time."

"Of course Hatake-san."

The shinobi arranged themselves around Yukari in diamond pattern, Sasuke at the front, Naruto on the left, Sakura on the right, and Kakashi bringing up the rear, and got underway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sakura was trying to engage Yukari in conversation so that the young woman would cease attempting to cling to Naruto, who was shifting his shoulders uncomfortably as he noticed Sasuke's twitching fingers and the death aura radiating from him every time the damiyo's cousin cooed at the blond. Yukari leveled a look at Sakura, "Haruno-san, I find your attempts at conversation while I'm trying to speak with Uzumaki-san irritating."

The pinkette went silent and gave Naruto an apologetic glance.

The young noblewoman turned back to the discomfited blond, "So what was it like training under one of the Legendary Sannin?"

Naruto decided to act like it was a serious question and not obvious flirting, "Learning the jutsu was rough but rewarding, the only problem was when Ero-sennin would go peeping. It was irritating, and when he got caught? Phew, he's lucky he hasn't been gelded yet."

Yukari laughed and clung tighter to Naruto's arm, "That's so funny! But surely the Toad Sage isn't all _that_ perverted."

"Actually he gets worse."

"Really," she pressed his arm against her breasts and leaned in with an intensely interested look on her face.

Naruto nearly blanched when he saw Sasuke's hand curl into a fist. _'I've got to think fast about how to get this leech off me.'_

"Really, he does get worse. Ano, Yukari-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude but could you let my arm go? If something happens and we're attacked I'll need to get to my weapons and I can't do that when you're holding my arm."

She jumped and apologized though her mind was whirling, trying to scheme another way to get close to Naruto.

The Uzumaki relaxed minusculely when he saw that Sasuke had subdued his death aura a bit but Naruto still wanted to get this mission over with ASAP.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple miles away from their destination, they passed by a small rest stop and Yukari requested that they stop for a bit. When they sat down, Naruto rushed to sandwich himself between Sakura and Sasuke, causing Yukari to frown momentarily as she had to sit next to Kakashi instead of Naruto, then she smiled ans another possibility occurred to her.

Naruto was talking animatedly about the fight when he and Jiraiya had to apprehend some nuke-nin as the requirement for a lasting treaty with Kumo when he felt a bare foot run up his leg and he jumped. Sasuke looked at him, "Something wrong dobe?"

Naruto said no but under the table he traced the word yes on Sasuke's thigh. It took the Uchiha less that an instant to figure out what Yukari was doing but, before he could finally snap and lash out at the young noblewoman, they were attacked by a group of Ame nin.

Kakashi grabbed Yukari and pulled her out of the rest stop as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura engaged the attacking ninjas. The damiyo's cousin watched as Sakura hit vital pressure points, killing the nin she face with little mess. Sasuke made quick work of his opponent, cutting through the kunai the Ame nin tried to block his sword with and decapitating him in one smooth movement. Naruto had apparently gotten one of the most skilled of the enemy nin as his opponent. He summoned a shadow clone and created two rasengans but the enemy dodged and created shadow clones of his own to distract Naruto as he ran to kill Yukari.

Sasuke cursed vilely when he saw that both Kakashi and Naruto were unable to get to Yukari in time and he put on some shinobi speed to intercept the Ame nin. He miscalculated the angle of attack and the enemy nin's kunai thrust into his ribcage barely missing that lung. Sasuke glared at the Ame nin as he returned the favor only the Uchiha drove his own kunai into the other ninja's heart.

As Sasuke pulled the kunai in his side out, the other members of Team Kakashi dispatched the last of the opposing nin. Yukari watched as the Uchiha threw the bloody kunai aside and pressed a hand to the wound then looked over his shoulder at her, "Are you injured?"

She shook her head, staring at the blood that poured from his wound, and he grunted before cursing as his knees buckled. Yukari released a distressed cry that had the rest of Team Kakashi looking over at them.

Sakura rushed over as soon as she saw the blood but a pale Naruto got there first and knelt beside Sasuke, "What the hell did you do to yourself this time dammit!"

Sakura began healing the wound and Sasuke smirked at the obvious distress in Naruto's voice, "Worried usuratonkachi?"

"Do foxes fuck in the forest? You need to be more careful, what's my life worth if I lose you huh?" Nothing that's what."

Sasuke ran a finger over the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek, "Good to know we're on the same page dobe."

Yukari stared at the two, their feelings for each other were so intense in made her shiver and she felt guilty for her previous behavior. She knelt beside Sakura, "How can I help?"

The pinkette nodded at some herbs on the roadside, "If you'll gather some shinobi root and make an infusion for Sasuke please."

The noblewoman nodded and began to gather the herb as Kakashi asked the rest stop owners for use of their kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke glared at Naruto over his shoulder, the blond was hovering, "Usuratonkachi, I'm fine now quit smothering me dammit!"

Two feminine giggles sounded to his left. Now that Yukari had ceased trying to seduce Naruto, she and Sakura had become fast friends, discovering a mutual interest in medicinal herbs. Suddenly Yukari made a delighted squeal and pointed at the village below them, "There it is. My home village."

She looked over her shoulder at the shinobi, "My cousin is visiting today so there is a festival to celebrate. I hope you will stay for it."

Kakashi nodded assent and Yukari smiled gently, "I'll tell the servants to prepare rooms for you when we arrive at my house."

The group began to make their way down to the village, the shinobi looking forward to a hot bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Did you like it? Feed the review monster please. I'll update in a week. Ja ne!


End file.
